


Squirrel

by NervousOtaku (orphan_account)



Series: Tales of a 144 Player Fansession! [23]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Guardian, SBURB Fan Session, Squirrel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NervousOtaku
Summary: Or: The Shenanigans Of A First Guardian Who Happens To Be A Squirrel Named Butchy





	

This one was nice. He was friends with The Writer Of The Code, and was one of the Breeders Of The Speaker.

It looked like he was doing okay. Time to move on.

A quick jump took Butchy to the Land of Skulls and Temples. The Tentacle-Guy gave a garbled shriek at him, pointing accusingly. Butchy chattered back, and Tentacle-Guy threw his hands in the air, jabbering incoherently. Butchy hissed at the threat and moved on.

Now Butchy was on the Land of Ivy and Prisms. He could see The Writer Of The Code nearby. Moving as fast as he could, he came to perch on her shoulder. She startled a bit, trying to flinch away. Butchy dug his claws into the fabric of her vest, chattering at her.

Seeing who it was, The Writer relaxed, greeting him calmly. Much to his delight, she pulled a tin of nuts from her bag. His tail snapped to and fro, and he was already reaching his claws out to dig into the tin.

Butchy liked The Writer Of The Code. She always had nuts to give and let him eat straight from the tin. She also gave him bread-crusts and Oreos and had a special little bowl just for him near her sire's grave. It was too bad about The Sire. The Sire had been even better, The Sire had taught The Writer about squirrels. The Writer was Butchy's dam, though. That was why he always hung around her when he should've been watching the Breeders. Not to say he didn't.

Butchy looked up when he heard a voice he wasn't as familiar with. It was The Giver-Creator, another nice one. Not as nice as The Writer. But nice enough that she liked him as a mate. Butchy hoped The Giver-Creator treated her well. Not only would it be bad for her, The Writer's dog-man-sprite would tear him limb from limb if he didn't. Butchy didn't like violence.

The Giver-Creator and The Writer Of The Code spoke more, and Butchy went back to the tin of nuts being held up to the shoulder he sat on.

Once he'd eaten his fill, Butchy nibbled on The Writer's hair in thanks and left.

Instead, he found himself watching Taser-Backpack, Pumpkin Patch, and The Giver-Breeder as they fought to protect part of The Great Speaker's Code from powerful underlings. The Giver-Breeder put the frog down to produce his massive pen. The frog went to hop away, and one underling lashed out. Butchy darted forward to place himself between the frog and the lich.

In a flash of green, the underlings were gone.

Pumpkin Patch exclaimed loudly in annoyance, and Taser-Backpack came cautiously closer, holding out a cracker. He'd just had nuts, but Butchy wasn't objecting to more food. He moved closer as well, taking the proffered treat before taking up a perch atop the cloning machines to eat. The trio talked softly before picking up the frog. Butchy shoved the cracker into his cheeks and moved.

The Breeder-Paragon squealed in surprise as the frog landed in her hood, causing Sword Soul to jump. Butchy chattered, then left.

He was tired. He'd been running around a lot today.

It didn't take long to get to Prospit. The Queen raised an eyebrow at him as he chose the arm-rest of her throne for a bed, but didn't do anything.

Good. He liked The Queen. It would be a shame to send her away.

Content with where he was, Butchy curled up and dropped off to sleep.


End file.
